baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Antonio Baro
Antonio Baro (アントニオ・バロ Antonio Baro) is a human trafficker and owner of a theater in Mexico. Personality Antonio is a tough, terrifying man who is infamous for favoring drowning as a murder method against those who oppose him – especially those who call him 'Roba' (驢馬, Japanese for 'donkey'). Like Ladd Russo, he does not appreciate a lack of fear in his victims. Chronology In the 1930s, Antonio and his girlfriend Elita operate a human trafficking ring in Mexico, with a village theater serving as their base of operations and additional source of income. Prior to 1936, Antonio drowns multiple people in the Pacific Ocean (though not always; he drowns Jose Garcia in the Gulf of Mexico and Alejo Santos in the Caribbean Sea) as punishment for calling him Roba, his most hated nickname. In the summer of 1936, Elita lures Mexican-born thieves Pietro and Dominico to Mexico on the promise that she will introduce them to a witch-doctor who can cure Pietro of his immortality. There is no witch-doctor waiting for them, so Antonio confiscates their money for 'safekeeping' and has them perform in his theater to earn their keep in the meantime. The performances usually involve Pietro being decapitated and Dominico 'reviving' him through prayer. Soon after Pietro and Dominico give their fifty-third performance, Elita informs Antonio that she has captured an American (Firo Prochainezo) who was asking to see the two thieves. Antonio wakes Firo up with a bucket of cold water and proceeds to assault him, though he stops when Elita warns him not to damage the goods too badly. He informs Firo that he will sell him for 'fetch a good price', though he hates the fearless look in Firo's eyes, and has Firo thrown into the dungeon. A little while later, one of his subordinates enters his office and explains that an American couple are here to see him. Antonio is not interested until his subordinate mentions that they seem to think Antonio is some sort of revolutionary soldier and have been calling him Roba; provoked, he grabs the man and has him recall the fates of all those who ever dared to call Antonio such a thing: drowning in various bodies of water. The man invites Isaac & Miria into the room, and they proceed to refer to Baro as "Roba" as many times as is humanly possible while they praise his theater and encourage him to come perform in New York. He immediately has them thrown into the dungeon with plans to later drown them in the Pacific. Not long after, Antonio and Elita are flirting in their office when the subordinate announces yet another American is hear to see Antonio. The American in question proves to be Luck Gandor, armed with a handgun and keen to have his friends back. When Antonio asks if he means Firo, Isaac, Miria, Pietro, or Dominico, Luck hesitates before replying that he means all of them – and then has to duck behind a chair when Antonio fires at him in irritation. He then reemerges moments later, at which point Elita stabs his arm. Luck and Antonio engage in a shootout, which ends when the floor caves in under Antonio's feet and he is sent plummeting into the dungeon below. Firo immediately takes Antonio captive, and he and the other Americans escape into the desert with Antonio in hand. However, Antonio's men and Elita catch up to them before they can enter their automobile, and Elita lassos Firo and Luck's companions. They are have no other choice but to free Antonio, whose men promptly shoot Firo and Luck dead. Isaac and Miria pass out, while Dominico tearfully prays over Firo and Luck's corpses. Antonio's company mocks Dominico thoroughly for this, only to turn tail once Firo and Luck actually do come back to life. Elita turns to run as well, and when Antonio calls out her name, cries out that she loves him – just not enough to die with him. Firo leaves Antonio's fate up to the listener's imagination. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Mortals